When Dreams Become Reality
by Tashah2109
Summary: Fluffy sequel to 'Only In His Dreams' Established Teslen all of the way through. Rated K. Warning for serious flirting and sarcasm.
1. Chapter 1

**So…she's on a roll, a week off work, watching back to back episodes of Sanctuary and apparently it leads to lots and lots of writing. Not that I'm complaining, and hopefully neither are any of you. **

**So this is the sequel to 'Only In His Dreams' that I promised I would start to work on. We are a couple of months down the line after the epilogue and Nikola and Helen are all fluffy and lovely. To be honest I made the decision that this would be shiny and fluffy because my other current fic 'Out of Their Hands' seems to be turning into a rather large pile of angst. **

**Anyway I really hope that you enjoy this. I would love it if you could let me know. Enjoy and big hugs flying all of your way. Loves and Hugs. Tasha.**

**(P.S. You pretty much only have this because alwayssmilingsam and agrainne24 were lovely and pestered me into getting this posted and sorted. Thank you lovely ladies for being amazing, but without any further ado.)**

**Chapter 1.**

'Anchovies Helen…really?' Nikola looked down at the woman lying in bed in front of him with his hands held firmly on his hips.

'Mmm.' She mumbled into the pillow before gently lifting her head to look at him. 'Anchovies and custard…perfect…' She smiled towards him before gently stretching out of the bed trying to rediscover the comfortable position she had been in before. It was easier said than done with her ever growing stomach.

Nikola looked down at her with a gentle sigh. 'The things you do to me Helen Magnus.' He lent down and gently kissed her forehead before walking from the room to put together the latest craving concoction, some nights he wondered whether she simply came up with them to see just how much he would do for her. However then he would return with the disgusting bowls to see her wolf it all down.

'Ugh ugh…everything should be in the pantry…ugh.' The big guy walked from his room to speak to the vampire who had quickly become a consistent part of sanctuary life. 'I made sure…ugh…that we had a nice variety.' He couldn't help but smile at the vampire who they realised would do pretty much anything for the woman he had always loved.

'Anchovies?' There was a questioning tone in his voice. 'Custard.' He wanted to laugh at the ridiculous nature of what he had been asked. 'She wants them together…can you believe it?' He gently shook his head before running a hand through his already ruffled hair.

'Whatever the lady wants…' The big guy winked towards him. There was no doubt that the friendship between them had grown into something neither of them would have thought possible before any of this had started. They had gone from being barely able to stand each other to finding each other really rather amusing.

'Seems that way.' Nikola smiled before walking back down towards the kitchen to do exactly that and made just what his woman wanted.

…

'If you have even thought about going to sleep Helen then I will purposefully force feed you the entire bowl of this vile concoction.' Nikola sighed as he sat heavily on the side of the bed. He put the bowl down on the table at the side of the bed before gently moving the top of her pyjama's to the side so he could kiss the bare skin resting there. He had always found the touch and smell of her skin completely intoxicating, he loved her more than he could ever find words to explain.

He kissed her again wetting the piece of skin before gently blowing against it. He could feel from her breath that she was anything but asleep, quick as a flash he turned her over to make sure he could see the smiling eyes looking back up at him. 'Why hello darling…' He lent down and kissed her lips gently before reaching back in to kiss them with more force, relaxing when he felt her respond and her tongue duelling for dominance against her mouth.

Helen ran her hands down the side of his arms before gently pulling back so she was able to look directly at him. 'So…you were talking about feeding me…' She ran her hands back down his arms before resting them on top of her swollen stomach. 'Or should I say us?' She gently propped herself up on her elbows so she could see the familiar bowl resting on the table.

'So now you want feeding as well…' Nikola reached over and picked up the bowl along with the spoon resting next to it. As Helen straightened her legs out her moved back towards her and sat on the bed next to her. Quickly he took a spoonful of what he saw as the vile mixture before gently pushing it into Helen's waiting mouth, he watched with a certain amount of disdain as he chewed on the mouthful before swallowing.

Helen swallowed the mixture before grimacing slightly. 'Oh…why on earth did you let me eat that junk?' She looked at him and laughed before looking at the bowl.

Nikola looked at her and sighed before putting the bowl down. 'So let me get this straight my darling. Firstly you wake me up at three in the morning, causing a small panic attack, only to tell me that you want anchovies and custard.' Nikola raised his eyebrow at her in mocking shock. 'Then I go and make you said concoction…for you to ask why I let you eat it?' He couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Helen looked at him and gently shrugged. 'Only asking.' She gently stuck the tip of her tongue out towards him in what she knew was a teasing gesture that he always found very hard to resist.

Quick as a flash Nikola had her pinned to the bed and had lifted the top of the night clothes she wore. He said nightclothes, but in fact she had simply taken to wearing his old shirts when she was in bed. With her growing stomach it seemed nothing of her own fit anymore, and even if it did. She found none of the satin and silk material she wore comfortable with the added heat that the pregnancy was creating in her body. 'See here little one, this is the frequent occurrence of your Mother saying one thing and meaning quite another, and then having the simple cheek of trying to blame me.' Leaning down he blew a rather wet and loud raspberry against the tight flesh of her stomach.

'If you have quite finished turning our baby against me before we have even started then I would recommend you coming back up to my level.' She gently pulled his arms to tried and pull him away from her belly.

Nikola however was not so easily convinced. 'Just think baby. Three months and I will have you right here…' He kissed her stomach again before trailing the kisses up her chest before stopping. 'I have to say though my darling, I will not be missing these.' He cupped each side of her pregnancy fuelled chest with each hand. He gently bent down and kissed the valley in between them before tenderly kissing each breast.

'Nikola Tesla…get yourself back up here and focus your attention back on my lips.' There was laughter in her voice as the tickling sensation his lips were giving to her breast, but eventually her pleas did reward her and his lips were suddenly crushing down against hers.

Nikola kissed her hard and fast before gently pulling away and looking down into the bright blue eyes he loved more than anything else he knew. How he hoped that the baby would have her eyes. 'I love you Helen…both of you.' He kissed her again before lying down on the bed next to her and letting Helen turn her body gently into his.

…

Nikola had been lying behind her for well over an hour holding her close to her. He spent every night holding her, meaning that he knew the changes in her body when she fell asleep and how her body changed. He had been waiting for that change well over the hour and nothing had happened. Finally he spoke. 'So do you want to talk about it?' He gently rubbed his hands across her stomach in what he hoped was a soothing motion.

Helen gently shrugged underneath him. 'I'm not sure that there's anything to talk about…' She wasn't sure who she was trying to fool, she could hear the uncertainty in her own voice, and was pretty sure that meant she was unlikely to be fooling Nikola. Whether she liked it or not he had been getting to know her for well over a century, and knew how to read her much better than she cared to admit.

'So we're going to play that game then now?' Nikola stroked the hair away from her face before gently kissing her neck once more. 'I get that you don't want to talk Helen…but some day you will have to.' He kissed her neck again before rolling away from her to the other side of the bed. If she didn't want to talk then he wasn't going to push the issue.

'Nikola…' Helen pushed herself up to sitting as quickly as she could considering the size of her stomach. She turned towards him so she was able to talk to him properly. 'It scares me darling, this…' She rubbed her stomach once more. 'The thought that I could lose everything, I'm not sure that I could lose you again…I love you Nikola…I love you.' She felt the tear roll down her cheek as she made her admission to him.

'I'm not going anywhere Helen…not now…not ever…' He understood the fear she felt, he couldn't ever imagine the pain of losing a child, but he saw flashes on the pain in her even now. When she talked about Ashley…and everything they had. 'He knew that he would protect their baby with every part of him. Of course it wouldn't be perfect, but he would try with every part of him. 'We will do this, and heavens knows there might be times when we are truly bad at it, but we will always try…and we will do it together.' He gently coaxed her down so she lay half to the side and slightly on top of him so he was able to hold her close and rub circles across her back as his other hand rested on her stomach. 'It's moments like this that I love you more than I can explain…' He gently kissed her before resting his chin on top of her head. He continued with the soothing motions as he felt her relax.

'I love you too.' The words were gentle and the last thing she mumbled before she finally let the sleep she craved take hold.

**A/N: So what did you think? Hope it lived up to any expectations. Reviews are love, and I will update soon. Tasha. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this got longer than I was expecting. Decided to keep it as one chapter as it all seemed to roll in together. Back to work tomorrow so will try and get something written today to keep the updates rolling. I hope you enjoy. For agrainne24 who simply rocks Tasha. Xx**

**Chapter 2**

Helen was the last person you would expect to find having a lie-in. Especially when there was so much going on around her, but she was pregnant and frustrated. She loved the idea of the baby growing in her womb; she did not love the tiredness it was creating in her body. Nor did she appreciate the idea that simply being pregnant made her incapable of completing the simplest of tasks. In fact it seemed quite likely that the true reason for her laziness that morning was that every other member of her team was currently out on a mission they had been planning for months, yet here she was stuck with nothing but her own company.

Of course the big guy was around, and he was making her as much tea as she could ever drink, but even he seemed to be getting a little frustrated with her mood. She wasn't angry, but it seemed that her frustration and annoyance was starting to show through in everything she did, and her old friend had simply known her for long enough to know when there was no point in even trying to argue with her. So he simply bought in fresh cups of tea, took away the empty cups and left her to it.

Gently Helen pushed herself up from the sleeping position she held on the bed. She was getting stiff and the sun streaming through her window was moving to such a position that she knew the afternoon was quickly approaching. Despite her wallowing attitude she had no intention of wasting the whole day. She was sure there were a multitude of tasks she could find to keep herself occupied while the rest of them completed the mission she had been planning for the past few months. She had been sure that taking a leading role in planning the missions would ease the great frustration she felt at not being able to partake in them. She had not accounted for the idea that it would in fact feel a greater sense of frustration at not being able to see the task right through to the end. If one thing was for sure, Helen Magnus was a perfectionist.

Sitting herself against the headboard she stretched her legs out before moving her hands around to cup them underneath her swelling stomach. The baby had been moving around more and more in the past few days. She was almost 30 weeks pregnant to the day, and all of the pregnancy guides and information noted this as the stage that the baby would start to move around a lot more. Not only that but the decreasing space around the baby meant the movements and kicks were becoming more defined and painful. 'Come on baby, settle down for a bit little one.' She tried to mimic the soothing moments Nikola used to calm the baby, but the more the baby moved the more stressed she could feel herself becoming.

'Bloody hell…' She could hear her voice crack and the tears start to roll down her cheeks as she became more and more frustrated with everything that was going on around her. Not knowing what else to do she reached across to where her phone sat on the table next to her bed and dialled the number she knew off by heart.

…

Nikola had been out on the mission for the past hours, yet the whole time something had been distracting him, he couldn't keep his mind off Helen. There had been huge changes in her physical self as well as the emotional side of things in the past few days. Very rarely had he seen her cry before, yet in the past week she had broken down around him almost daily, all it had taken had been the wrong word or a gentle touch and she would be sobbing on his shoulder. He hated that he didn't know how she was going to react to things, never mind not being able to comfort her when she was feeling so unstable in her own emotions.

'You alright Vlad?' Henry was the one to try and crack through the exterior Nikola had been putting on for the whole day, there had been no dry humour…none of the normal sarcasm. In fact he had been nothing but quiet for the whole time they had been out. All of them knew that everything between him and Helen was a big thing, and the baby was only a few months away now. It was a scary prospect for anyone to deal with, never mind a vampire who had spent over five lifetimes only having to think about himself.

'Pardon.' Nikola looked up from his own thoughts towards the concerned young man in front of him. 'Oh…did I do something wrong?' He looked down towards the equipment in his hand, he flicked a couple of switches to make sure that the machine was up and running before passing it back to Henry.

'Go home Nikola…go and talk to her…' Henry walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'There doesn't seem much point in you being here, when it's quite clear that you can't stop thinking about her.' He ran his hand down his arm before gently bring his hand into a fist and lightly punching the vampire on his arm.

Nikola looked up at him. 'I'll be fine…she'll be fine…' Nikola couldn't help but wonder whether his voice sounded quite so unconvincing as he felt inside, he wanted nothing more than to go straight back to the sanctuary and wrap his arms around Helen, but there was something about it that made him want to stay. He didn't want to overcrowd her, or drive her away. He wanted to give her the space she so craved.

'If you say so…' Henry broke off as they both heard Nikola's phone start to ring in the pocket of his trousers. Watching him pull the small device out of his pocket it was clear from the look on his face that Helen was on the phone. 'So are you going to answer it then?' Henry quickly folded his arms and cocked his head. He couldn't help but let out a smile that Nikola did very quickly pick up the phone.

'You alright darling?' Nikola knew from the tone of the woman on the edge of the phone that it was a silly question, he looked towards Henry and gently nodded before grabbing the keys to one of the cars and making his way back to the Sanctuary, and back to her.

…

Helen stood in the large room they had picked out to be the nursery. She had finally managed to pick out an outfit that accommodated for her changing shape. She wasn't someone that normally liked the idea or look of leggings, but the stretch of the material meant that they came up over her bump. Then the loose long line shirt she had put on over the top was normally loose enough that it meant her bump pushed out underneath and fitted snugly over the top. It wasn't perfect but she hadn't had the time to go out and buy anything to fit any better.

Looking down she gently flexed her feet. The stubborn streak in her had put her normal heels back on her feet. However she was already starting to regret it. The swelling in her feet was pushing out against the normally perfect fitting shoes, and she could already feel the blisters starting. Sighing she went and sat in the single chair placed in the corner of the room. Reaching down she tried to unhook the straps to the shoes, something that was easier said than done, she tried several more times before letting out a frustrated scream and flopping back into the chair.

'Sounds like you could do with a hand?' Nikola walked into the room and tried to smile at the frustrated woman in front of them. However he quickly realised his mistake when she shot him a devastating look through her tear stained eyes. Quickly he moved over to kneel by her feet and gently started undoing the straps to her tight shoes. Carefully he untwisted the intricate straps before pulling the first shoe off. Instead of instantly putting her foot back down on the floor he lifted it up so he could gently kiss the sensitive skin. Once he was happy the first foot had been soothed he gently placed it down before moving on to the next one. 'Now the question is…what one earth made you decide to put these silly things on in the first place my love?'

He gently ran his hands up and down her legs hoping that he could soothe the upset he knew was running through her body.

'Something to do with wanting to feel like me again…' Helen stretched back in the chair, there was no doubt that Nikola's gentle touch and soothing had calmed the pain in her feet as well as calming her down. Unfortunately it had also served to make her feel extremely emotional all over again, she was unable to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks once more. 'God I am so sorry Nikola…why on earth are you still hear…' She felt the sobs become heavier and heavier as her chest started heaving with the force of her sobs.

Nikola quickly stood up and took hold of her hands so he could gently pull Helen from her place on the chair. Carefully he took her into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder while he started to rub the comforting circles across her back. Slowly he could feel her body calm as the sobs slowed before eventually stopping. He twisted his head so he could gently kiss her hair as well as taking in the familiar smell of hers that she so loved. 'Better?' He gently pulled back and placed a finger under her chin so he could look straight into the eyes he so loved. 'God you are beautiful.' He looked over her face and down her body before gently kissing her forehead once more.

Helen looked at him and gently laughed. 'I look like a whale Nikola…nothing fits and I am a crying mess…I feel barely human let alone feeling anywhere near beautiful.' She gently lifted both of her hands so she could cup either side of his face and pulling him down so she could kiss the bridge of his nose.

Nikola looked at her. 'Are you being serious my darling?' He pulled away before dropping to his knees in front of her. Slowly he lifted the soft shirt before rolling down the waistband of her leggings exposing the stretched skin of her stomach. He rubbed his hands across her before focusing on her gentle tummy button that was forcing its way further out of her body with each passing day. He ran his finger across the gentle piece of skin before leaning in to place kisses from one side of her stomach to the other. 'You little one are giving your Mumma a lot of trouble here…' He traced a hand from where they believed the babies head rested across and down to where the legs sat. He loved the thought that there baby was inside of her, that every passing day was seeing the baby grow a little bit more. Even for a scientist he found the whole process of pregnancy amazing. The fact that one night between them was going to lead to a beautiful baby entering the world.

'Nikola Tesla…anyone would think you were becoming soft in your old age.' She let out the first laugh she had managed in several days. The laugh increased in volume and hilarity as Nikola blew a rather large raspberry against the skin of her stomach. It still amazed her in some ways that Nikola had an amazing talent to make her laugh even when she was feeling so low.

'I don't know what you mean Miss Magnus.' Gently he lifted the leggings waistband back up before letting out a small chuckle. However looking at the interesting ensemble your wearing today I would suggest that tomorrow we head out and spend some money on some things you actually want to wear?' He bought the cotton shirt back down over her stomach before standing back to his feet.

'You don't have to do that Nikola. I've got things to wear…it's not like I'm going to be leaving this place in the next ten weeks.' She motioned around her before gently biting her lip. She hated admitting how trapped she was feeling, that she wasn't sure she could drag herself from the room she was in.

'No…but I want to, and another thing I want is to take you out. Yes your rather pregnant, but that doesn't mean that we can't still make the most of it.' He took both of her hands before wrapping his own around her waist and pulling her closer to him. 'I promise you that for every week up until this little one is born we will be going out for dinner and making the most of the time we have just being us.' He leant his head down once more and kissed her as only he could. Making sure that she realised just how much the words meant, and exactly how he felt about her.

'I'm not sure…' Helen tried to protest against the words before Nikola silenced her once more with a kiss.

'No arguments my love, as you have always maintained, you are pregnant, not an invalid.' He kissed her again. 'I was thinking while we were out, just because you can't be on the field in a mission, it certainly doesn't mean that you can't be involved. There are so many different ways that you can help. Even with a pregnancy brain you are somewhat of a genius.'

'Cheeky bugger.' She playfully hit him on the arm before relaxing into his touch. She curled her first gently into his chest, holding on tight to everything that she loved about him. 'I love you Nikola…you really are amazing.'

'Now…we have ten weeks…and one very very empty nursery. I am assuming that you have a colour scheme in mind for this place?' He gently led her to the large window so they could look out across the Sanctuary grounds.

'It was pretty difficult since you wouldn't let me find out the gender…' She looked up at him with a look that she knew always got him going. With a quick flutter of her eyelids she spoke again. 'That is unless you've changed your mind?' She gently squeezed his waist with the hand that was trailed around it.

Nikola looked at her and sighed. 'Dear God Helen…the things that you do to me…' He kissed her before gently rubbing a hand once more across her stomach. 'If this little one had even half of your charm and persuasion then I may have to re-learn the art of saying no.'

Helen smiled up at him. 'Oh but Nikola, I seem to recall that being part of the reason you love me quite so much.' She trailed her hand back down so she could give a gentle squeeze to the posterior she loved so much. 'So was that a yes then?'

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me grin like an idiot. Especially when I'm all snotty and gross. Tasha. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This ended up a little bit longer than I was expecting, but it just seemed to flow when I started with it. I would have loved to see Helen while she was pregnant with Ashley, I get the impression that towards the end she would have probably been a right royal pain in the a**e, what with not being completely in control anymore, but anyway. Enjoy Oh and I have a beautiful beta in agrainne24, she is amazing and keeps me writing haha. **

**Chapter 3**

Helen let out a small sigh as she sat on the edge of the infirmary bed. She couldn't describe the loathing she currently had for the simple piece of furniture. She hated to admit that James had been right when he had told her she should have seen it as an investment and spent a bit more money. Instead she had been so much more focused on the medical equipment, that the comfort of the bed had seemed irrelevant. Now at 30 weeks pregnant it was seeming like a rather rash decision, certainly as far as her aching back and hips were concerned.

'Ok…this can't be that difficult to operate…' Nikola pulled the ultrasound machine over from its new resting place in the corner of the room. It hadn't always been so prominent, but it had seemed like a good idea to make is accessible during the pregnant, mainly because they all knew how stubborn Helen was when it came to asking for help, and none of them liked the idea of her attempting to move machinery in order to access it.

'Are you sure you don't want me to do it Nikola?' Helen was struggling slightly with feeling out of control. However Nikola had insisted that he could do this, and more importantly that he wanted to do this, against that she saw now argument, and she was always talking about how Nikola was going to have as much hands on experience with the baby as she was. This therefore seemed like a perfect place to start.

'No.' The word was short and to the point as Nikola placed the machine where he was happy with it before returning to collect the tube of gel he had been warming, he tested it against his skin before placing it next to the machine. 'Ok…shall we begin?' He winked at her as he used the phrase he had listened to her use many times before in reference to her work.

Helen gently shook her head at the irony of it all. However she decided that it was easier to co-operate and went about gently moving her clothes in order to expose her pregnant stomach. Even during the single day she felt there had been a significant change in size, and there was no doubt that her clothes were feeling much tighter this end of the day. However much she hated to admit it, Nikola had been right about her needing new clothes, the make do scenario was quickly coming to an end, and like it or not she had a few more months of this ahead.

Nikola ran a hand across her stomach smiling. Of course he hated that Helen was uncomfortable, but there was no hiding how much he loved watching her body change and grow with the baby. He still maintained, and he would keep on telling her that he didn't think he had ever seen her look more beautiful. 'Right…' He picked up the tube of gel and gently squeezed a generous amount on to her stomach.

'That's plenty Nikola, please remember I have to clean it off afterwards.' She smiled at him with her words, wanting to let him know that she was ok with everything. 'Thank you for warming it…' She was determined not to always sound annoyed or sarky with him. She needed him to know that he was doing great.

Nikola smiled at her. 'You make it so tempting to get this all over you in a big gooey mess. Mainly because I know you wouldn't be able to catch me even if you wanted to.' He let out a goofy laugh as his mind displayed a clear image of Helen attempting to chase him down the Sanctuary corridors. Rather amusing considering how difficult she found it fastening her shoes at the minute, let alone partake in a chase. 'However, back to the task in hand.' He lifted the probe from its rest on the machine and gently started moving it across her stomach in the sweeping motions he had read about. He made sure to evenly spread the gel before making the motions smaller as the picture began to materialise on the small screen. 'You will have to guide me my darling, if I'm honest I still only see grey clusters.'

Helen nodded and watched the motion across her stomach. She guided Nikola's hands with her words and quickly he had the probe settled in a position that gave them a clear side shot of their baby. Even after seeing it so many time, the view of their baby on the screen took his breath away. Even since being with Helen he still struggled with the emotional side of relationships, but this was different. It caught his breath and sent a tear rolling down his cheek. He may have been one of the greatest scientists to ever walk the earth, but the idea that he was looking at him child astounded him more than he could describe.

'I can't think of anything more precious that seeing the baby growing inside of you up close like this…' Helen gently lifted a hand so she could rest it against the image on the screen. She then dropped the hand so it rested on the hand in which Nikola had control of the probe. Slowly she guided him around to an angle form which they would be able to answer his question, and she directed him to the buttons he needed on the machine.

'I can't see anything Helen.' He was trying not to whine, but Nikola was fast becoming impatient, he wanted to know now what gender the baby was, and he wasn't very accustomed to waiting for what he wanted.

Helen knew all too well about Nikola's impatience, and the irony wasn't lost on her that in a few months time he was going to be playing the biggest waiting game of all. She was quite convinced that he hadn't a lot of research on labour and birth. For there had been nowhere near the level of whining she had been expecting. However neither had she quite got round to informing him that she expected him there for the entire duration of the process. She expected that in his own little world he would only be required at the last moment to be handed a perfectly clean and very quiet baby. It was at this thought she let out a small laugh out loud. What a rude awakening this was truly going to be. 'Wait a moment, the image needs to focus and clear.' As she spoke the image on the screen became clearer and in front of them she could see the answer he was dying to know.

Nikola cocked his head as he looked at the screen, he looked at the screen and then back to Helen. Finally after doing this a couple more times he spoke. 'We may well be looking at completely different images, for I have no idea what on earth we are looking at.'

Helen laughed at the admission. Careful not to move too much she traced the outline on the screen, she could see that before an explanation and to the untrained eye it would indeed not seem much. Once she had finished tracing the outline she looked back at Nikola. As she spoke she swore that she could feel her heart swell inside. 'So quite simply Nikola, you are looking at your baby girl.' Helen had always wondered how she would feel to have another daughter. Ashley had been as many of them knew, her world. There was no one that could ever replace her, but lying there looking at another daughter she felt no anger, or any bitterness. This was a new chance, and something she was going to grab with both hands.

Nikola heard himself sob before he could do anything to stop it. The emotion of what he was seeing was too much even for him. He was going to be a father, there was no doubting it now, and putting a gender to the baby seemed to him like finally giving them an identity. It was no longer 'it.' There was a person growing inside of Helen, and it wouldn't be long before they got the chance to finally meet her.

…

Nikola gently took her hand as he walked back into the nursery room, standing her by the window he gently turned her round so they could take in the whole room. 'So…pink for a girl?' Nikola smiled down at her before gently kissing her forehead. He wasn't sure when his arms had snaked around her waist, but one again he was smoothing circles over her bump.

'Nikola.' She raised her eyebrows towards him. 'Really…you really want to fall into the standard trap of gender stereotyping before our daughter is even born.' It was a mock annoyance in her voice, but she was somewhat surprised to see his face break into such a large grin. 'Something amusing?'

'Our daughter…' He kissed her quickly before she could respond holding her body flush to his before he finally broke off. 'Sounds incredible when you say it.' He gently turned her around and into his body again, there was something about the feeling of being able to hold her so close that sent shivers through his body. She was his, and they were having a baby.

'So pink?' Helen gently laughed as she dragged him back into the discussion he had quickly try to leave behind. 'I was thinking more neutral…creams and browns.' Helen had already got an image in her mind of what she wanted the nursery to look like.

'That wouldn't be anything to do with a particular rug you've been wanting to buy for rather a while?' Nikola hated to admit it, but whatever Helen wanted when it came to the nursery she would get.

'Rug?' Even through her extraordinarily long life Helen still hadn't managed to grasp a good hold on feigning innocence. Her face had already broken into a small smile.

'Mm.' Nikola couldn't help but smile himself knowing what was coming. He gently stepped away from her and walked to the built in wardrobe at the back of the room. 'Close your eyes…' He watched her fold her arms over her bump and gently cock her head. 'Helen.' He was trying to be authoritative without laughing, he was desperate for this to work.

Helen sighed before closing her eyes. She could hear Nikola's steps as he walked around, and however tempting it was to open her eyes, she decided to go along with what he wanted. She knew that she was only waiting for little over a minute, but the noises around her were so intriguing, she had no idea what he was doing.

Nikola finished with what he was doing before walking behind her and placing his hands over her eyes before gently kissing her neck. 'Ready?' He kissed her again on the neck before moving up and kissing her gently on the cheek.

'You know how much I hate surprises Nikola…' She lifted her hands to try and prise his hands away from her eyes. She felt him relax and gently removed his hands to see what he hand been doing. 'Oh…' It was a simple word but said so much as she looked down on the rug she had wanted for such a while. 'You didn't have to do that Nikola.' She turned around and pulled his lips down towards her so she could kiss him.

Nikola gently shrugged towards her. 'You are the hardest person to buy gifts for my darling, how to buy a present for the woman who not only owns everything, but had a net worth equivalent to half of Europe.' He kissed her again. 'I'm glad you like it.'

Helen smiled up towards him. 'So…cream and brown then?' She kissed him again before relaxing back into his arms while they began talking about the furniture and decorations that would soon be filling the empty room.

**A/N So too corny? Too much fluff? Hopefully not More soon, big promises to that. Tasha. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update time Fluff fluff fluff. Hope you enjoy people. Heads up to agrainne24 for encouraging me to post and giving me the right royal kick up the *ss I needed. Thanks lovely.**

**Chapter 4**

'Come on Helen…it cannot be that bad.' Nikola stood outside of the changing room gently trying to coax his fiancé from the changing room. After watching her struggling to choose an outfit he had decided to that she needed to be out of the house, and he was going to take her to buy clothes ; of course they had ended up in a silly argument about it.

Helen had tried to argue that it was a complete waste of money, she was only ten weeks away from having the baby and she was sure that she could make whatever she had last. Nikola however had other ideas. 'Helen need I remind you of your net worth, let alone how much you have spread out in bank accounts round the world my darling. I think we can justify some maternity clothes.' Finally she had succumbed and allowed him to drive her to the nearest centre to get some things.

'I can't do this Nikola…' Gently pulling open the curtain she stood in what she could only describe as being a foul patterned dress. 'This is ridiculous…' She looked at him before looking down towards what she was wearing and gently laughed.

Nikola looked at her trying to keep a straight face, but it was too much. The sight of her wearing the tent like outfit ended up breaking him down into a fit of laughter. Walking over towards Helen he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 'Got that one wrong didn't I.' He had been trying so hard to find her maternity clothes she would wear…and so far everything he had picked out was nothing like she would ever wear. 'Wait here darling.' He quickly kissed the top of her head before quickly walking away.

Quickly walking back through the room Nikola picked up the pieces he had been looking at, he had watched Helen walk past them without glancing, but he knew that was merely because of the price. However enough was enough, he wanted him girl to feel the best she could during the final weeks of this pregnancy, and if he needed to spend money to do that then it was going to be what they did. Not that he would admit to Helen either, but there was something inside that made him think if they spent more on the maternity clothes, that there was a chance of them being used again. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of having a roomful of children. Of course they hadn't spoken about any more that this one, but surely a vampire could dream. Picking up the final pieces he hurried them back to the changing room, but not before striking a deal with the store clerk to have the prices taken off with some money behind the till. She didn't need to see the tags.

…

Stepping out from behind of the curtain Helen gently did a twirl before grinning at him. 'They're perfect darling…how did you know?' She was wearing a maternity style business suit cut so from the back she didn't even look pregnant, it was sharp and completely Helen. The shirts he had picked out added some colour to the outfit. She looked good and they both knew it. He had gone so far to pick out some maternity hosiery. There was no point in her having a perfect suit without having the essential extra's. Nikola had known Helen long enough to know that much of her.

'Believe it or not Miss Magnus, I have grown to know you rather well in the years we have known each other.' He ran hands down the side of her arms before resting them gently on her forearms at the same time as gently kissing her forehead. He loved the feeling of her without any heels on. It made him a couple of inches shorter than her and made enough space between them that he could wrap his body around hers. She fitted so neatly into his body. Like it was meant to be, oh how corny did that sound, God what did this woman do to him.

Looking up so he could kiss her lips she smiled as they kissed again. 'So… a changing room…the only people around…' Pulling back she gently tugged her bottom lip with her top teeth hoping that very quickly he would realise what she was hinting at.

'Oh…' Nikola looked down at her, she had caught him by surprise. 'Can you…I mean…' He motioned down towards her bump. While they had been growing closer the further into the pregnancy she got, but things in that department had been far from simple for the past few weeks, but looking at her he saw no joking in her face.

'Don't you want…' She was broken off by his lips crushing against hers as he pulled her back into the cubicle and quickly closed the curtain behind them.

…

Walking up to the till Nikola couldn't help but smile. There was a ruffle to his hair and a smell clinging to his clothes that he knew betrayed what had happened between them in the changing room, but he didn't care. Turning around he locked his eyes on Helen, she was the most beautiful woman in the store by a long was and she not only she his, but she was carrying his baby. Placing the clothes down on the till he slipped the extra ones he had picked up underneath, she didn't need to know that he had slipped extra pieces in.

Finally at the last minute when he was sure Helen wasn't watching he motioned to the three boxes sat behind the till. He was sure of the size for those ones, and he was determined to make them a final surprise for her. Running his card through he picked up the final bags before walking back to Helen and kissing her again before hand in hand they left the store. With identical grins plastered across their faces.

'Nikola…can we…' She paused before taking a deep breath. 'I want to look at furniture darling…can we go and choose the nursery furniture?' She took both of his hands gently turning her towards him. 'If you wouldn't mind?'

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. 'You're sure? I mean you want to?' He couldn't help but smile towards her. They had waited and waited to sort out the nursery, there had been something unspoken between them. He had known that Helen was scared, scared about losing another child, but this was real and the start of them building a home for their baby.

'I want this Nikola…' He took his hand and placed it on the top of her bump, I want us to have everything together with our baby…it's time my love.' Gently she ran her hands through the hair she had loved playing with before, she couldn't help but smile with the memories of what had happened. 'I can't believe we…' She turned her head away with a coyness.

'Quite something hey…' He kissed her again. 'Right you…colour scheme sorted…so let's go and pick out this furniture darling.' Gently wrapping an arm around her waist he guided her towards the boutique that he knew she had been dreaming about, of course it was more expensive than the other places, but he wanted the best for their baby, and the best was what his little girl was going to get.

'You know we could go to Mothercare…' Helen looked up at him when she realised where they were heading towards. If she was being honest then she knew it was a fraught attempt to convince him, when Nikola got something into his head there was always very little you could do to convince him otherwise.

'We could…but we're not going to.' The grip on her waist he kept was gentle, he loved being able to stroke his fingers over the palace where her skin started to stretch over her bump, there was something magical about her how her body changed from the Helen he knew to the expectant mother the bump showed her to be. He pushed open the door to the shop they had stopped in front of and pushed open the heavy door before gently helping her inside.

The minute she walked inside Helen found her gaze caught by a set up in the corner of the room. The cream nursery furniture was made in an older style not dissimilar to the other furniture in the sanctuary. It was printed with the same colour brown as the rug she so loved, the patterns were intricate and had her mesmerised from the very first moment she saw them.

Nikola watched her and saw her eyes fixed on the nursery set she had instantly fallen in love with, as she was walking further towards it he slowly walked towards the shop assistant watching her and without her knowledge had a price done up for the full set with a couple of extra pieces. There nursery was after all somewhat bigger than the standard size the sets had been made up for. Happy with what had been settled he slipped his card over for details before walking back to Helen. 'Beautiful…just like you.' Slipping two arms around his waist he pulled her close. 'So clothes…I was thinking jeans…probably no leather trousers until she's a bit older…'

Helen turned around towards him. She had seen straight through the small chat he was coming out with 'Cheeky bugger…you've already ordered it…' She gently slapped she side of his arm. 'I might have changed my mind…' They both knew she was trying to make excuses, her mind had been set on the nursery set from the moment she walked into the room.

'Decision was made the moment you walked into the door my love…as well we both know.' He gently kissed her before taking her hand and walking her over to the smaller part of the store so they could pick up some small pieces they could take home in the bags. Finally picking out some newborn outfits along with bedding Helen couldn't help but smile towards him. 'Thankyou…you didn't need to do this…' She kissed him again running a hand down the side of his cheek.

'I may not have quite the same amount of equity as you my darling, but I intend to make this little one realise how special she is…' Taking the final bags he wrapped his arm back around her waist and together they left.'

'Why do I get the feeling we are going to have the most spoilt child known to mankind.' She laughed gently, there was no doubt that over some things she and Nikola would argue over ways to raise their daughter, but she was sure of one thing. No matter how they chose to raise her she would be so loved.

'Oh I don't know…' He smiled towards her before gently kissing her again. 'I love you darling. Always remember that my love.' He kissed her again before taking her close as they walked back towards the car.

**A/N So…not going to fib, there is obviously the potential for a smuttake if it's wanted. Let me know. Hope the fluff is enough to counter the angst of my other fic haha. Tasha. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wasn't expecting to post this today, but to be honest…I had a rubbish day and the thought that this might make even one person smile made me do it…corny right. Oh well. Right shouts to agrainne24 for being beautiful. Alwayssmilingsam for being amazing, and my current partner in crime chartreusian..you will all see why eventually And to all you people who are reading, favouriting and reviewing. Pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say every single alert email makes me smile. Lets keep this beautiful fic ship rolling, and I am so so so convinced that we will get another series. Stay positive, keep smiling, and big fat Teslen hugs to you all…**

**Chapter 5**

Helen was overdue and letting everyone know about it. Never once had she contemplated that this might happen, Ashley had arrived two days before her due date and with being the second baby it seemed likely that this little girl too would make a slightly early appearance. So now at three days over the date Helen was frustrated and annoyed. Making is more frustrating was how much everyone wanted to help, but everything was done. The nursery had been finished two weeks ago, everything was clean and all of the babies clothes were washed ironed and folded into the nursery drawers. It really was a case of sitting and waiting, something that didn't sit well with Helen. So instead now she lay in the large bed she usually shared with Nikola, she had finally found a position on her side that was half comfortable with her knees slightly bent towards her chest and arms wrapped around the abnormally large bump protruding from her stomach.

'I've bought you tea…and a biscuit…' Nikola pushed open the door to their bedroom before quickly walking inside. He hated seeing Helen being so uncomfortable, he had done a lot of research, and while they weren't expecting the baby to be particularly large, there was no way it could be comfortable walking around with so much extra weight pushing against your body. He gently settled the tray on the table next to her side of the bed before gently leaning down and stroking the stray hair back from her face. Feeling a slight tinge of confidence he followed the gentle movement of his hand by a fleeting kiss to her cheek. Feeling no movement from the body below him Nikola straightened up before speaking again. 'You know where I am if you need me darling.' He knew that there was no point in pushing her, she was uncomfortable and frustrated. The last thing either of them needed was to argue.

Hearing Nikola starting to walk away she wanted to cry. 'Hold me…' The words were quiet as she spoke. 'Please Niko…' Gently she tried to push herself up so she could talk to him, even the smallest movement was causing discomfort.

Seeing the effort she was putting in Nikola rushed back to the bed and lowered her back down before slipping into the bed behind her. Carefully he bought his arms around her, one underneath her bump to support her, and the second wrapped around her gently stroking his other hand through his hair and across her face. 'Shh…' Gently he whispered into his ear gently kissing her cheek as he started running his hand across her bump gently backwards and forwards before changing the pattern to circles. He knew that she hadn't slept properly in days, and he was hoping to change that. Carefully Nikola turned himself onto his back and slowly manoeuvred Helen so she was facing into him and he was taking the weight of her bump against himself. In this new position he could use his free hand to relieve some of the pressure on her back. He rubbed up and down as he had read in all of the books. As he started to gain in confidence he started rubbing in tight circles before spreading them tighter as he moved his hand up and down at the same time. He wanted to cry with relief when he heard a gentle sigh leave her mouth, he could feel her body relax as she pushed closer into him. 'I've got you Helen…' He refused to stop the moments even as he felt her falling to sleep next to him.

'Love you Niko…' She whispered the words in her sleep filled voice.

'Forever ljubjav.' He kissed the top of her head again. It was moments like this that he adored and wanted to cherish. The precious moments like these that they had together, he couldn't believe that he wasn't even thinking it, but memories like this would last the course of even their lifetimes.

…

'Any news?' Kate walked into the lab where all of the guys had been waiting. There was a tense feeling across the whole building, Helen was more than the boss. She was a friend, and in so many ways a mother to them. Watching her frustrations grow was becoming difficult for all of them, even more frustrating was that there was nothing any of them could do to change it.

'No…' Henry was the first one to speak; out of all of them he was finding this difficult. Not only was it Helen that they were talking about, it was another 'baby sister.' He was so excited for them, but at the same time really scared. There was still a huge Ashley sized hole in his life, and if he was being honest then in his heart. They were the family he had always wanted, and if it was the last thing he did then he would protect this baby with his life. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little girl announcing at school that she had a werewolf for an uncle.

Will ran a hand through his hair. 'How long did the midwife say to wait?' It had got to the point two days ago when they had all given in and called a private midwife, she had come out and done a sweep on Helen. It the hope that they would get something moving. Of course Helen hadn't been happy, during her pregnancy with Ashley, James had been her midwife, and being Helen she hadn't quite got her head around letting someone else get involved. It had proved to them quite how uncomfortable she was that she hadn't thrown the midwife off. In fact she had let her to everything needed without a single word of protest.

'Give it time dude…it's only been three days…' Henry wanted to keep the situation calm. 'I know it's hard but we just have to let nature take its course.' He pushed away from the desk before looking at them. 'Right…enough of this. We're going out for a drink…right now…' Standing up he waited a moment before getting louder. 'NOW.'

…

'Nikola…' Helen stirred underneath him. Blinking her eyes open she couldn't believe how rested she felt. 'What time is it darling?' She gently lifted her head from where it was nuzzling into his chest so she could look up into his bright blue eyes.

'Nearly ten.' He kissed the top of her forehead before lifting his free hand to stroke the hair back from her face before moving his kisses down to the top of her nose. Then gently again he moved so his kisses met her lips. He tried to pull away before Helen's arm around his back tightened so she could kiss his lips. She started with gentle kisses that barely met his lips, before she started probing deeper. She felt his lips open letting her probe deeper with the kisses as they became faster and more furious.

Nikola opened his eyes and gently pulled back from her. 'Hey, what's all this about?' He ran his hands up and down her arms. 'Not that I'm complaining, but…' He was silenced as Helen kissed his again.

'Your clever Nikola…what are the things they tell you. Hot food, long walks and…' She kissed him again rather than finishing her sentence, hoping that she wouldn't need to spell it out for him. Pulling back she saw a wicked glint in his eye that suggested he had caught on just fine.

'You…on top?' Carefully Nikola pulled back and lifted Helen so she was up on her knees and straddling his legs. It seemed like it would work before Helen shifted uncomfortably. 'Look Helen I don't think this is a great idea.' He tried to lift her again.

'Knees…' Her breathing was heavier that she had realised. She used his arms as leverage to move so her hands were holding the headboard pushing her backside out towards him.

'Look I really don't think…' Nikola was all for helping out, but this seemed completely wrong. He wanted to be able to love her and hold her close, neither of which currently seemed that likely.

'Nikola Tesla if you don't hurry up, get me undressed and screw me right now then I will make sure that you are unable to have any more children…' She moved her hands to try and loosen the pants she was wearing. 'Nikola…' The tone was sterner this time, she was determined to get her own way on this one.

'Ok…' Nikola moved behind her and helped her out of her trousers before quickly removing his, he moved back to her and ran his hands up her bare legs. He still found it amazing that at the end of her pregnancy no other part of her shape had changed except her stomach. She was still the curvy well shaped woman he had fallen in love with.

'Just get on with…oh…' Helen stopped.

Nikola went to ask what was wrong, before he felt the dampness spreading across the bed. He coughed lightly. 'Was that your…' He quickly helped her back from where she was kneeling so she was sitting on the bed.

'My waters Nikola…that was my waters…'

**Enough said I think, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Oh and I forgot to mention, there is a M rated smuttake for this fic called Public Places, check it out :P) Tasha. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update time Special shout out to alwayssmilingsam for the help on this one. She is an actual superstar. Also to agrainne24 because she always beta's for me as well as listening to my moans…so without further ado…here comes baby Tesla…**

**(P.S Does contain scenes of childbirth, just a heads up.)**

**Chapter 6**

Helen rested her hands against the bedstead and gently swayed her hips with the hope that the movement would counter the pain of the contraction she felt cramping through her body. Breathing in and out in the way all of the books stated she willed the pain to pass. It had been just over an hour since her waters went and she had hoped that things would be progressing sooner than this, but it seemed that like it's father, this little one was determined to take it's time while making things awkward as possible.

Walking back into the room Nikola carried the glass of water she had asked for, seeing her bent double holding on to the bedstead he put down the glass before rushing to her side and wrapping his hands around her trying to relieve some of the pressure by supporting her bump. He took his free hand to wipe her increasingly sweaty hair back from her head while gently kissing the side of her head. 'I've got you darling…I've got you…' He kissed her again and held her close until he felt her relax into him as the contraction finally passed. 'How long was that one?' Nikola had been trying to keep count, but at some point in walking around it seemed to have slipped his mind.

Helen looked at him with what could only be described as a glare. 'Oh excuse me, during the screaming pain I seemed to have forgotten to count…' She felt the tear of frustration escape down her cheek as she looked at him. 'Bloody hormones.' Frustrated she tried to push herself up from where she lent against the bed stead. Carefully she tried to take a step, but her body was still coming over the last contraction and she felt herself stumble towards his arms.

Nikola caught her and helped her back on to her feel before holding her close. 'Sorry…' He whispered into her ear at the same time as rubbing her back in what he hoped was the way he had been taught. 'Sorry for all of this…' Nikola had to admit that he was worried, he was finding it hard enough watching her work her way through the contractions, and even he knew that it was only going to get worse from here.

'Don't apologise Nikola.' She gently pulled herself up to look at him. 'That was about five minutes.' She cupped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him so she could kiss his lips. 'I know I'm being difficult…' She bought a hand down to cup her stomach, she could feel another contraction stirring. 'I just hate not being in control…' Helen Magnus was as everyone knew the ultimate control freak, and the whole idea and theory of birth scared her. She hated not being in control of every aspect of her life, so the thought of not being in control of her own body was pretty much her worst nightmare. Ashley's delivery had been a surprise to everyone, she had arrived five weeks early and Helen hadn't been able to think about anything but the health of her baby, in all the panic it seemed to have slipped her mind quite how much pain she was in.

'I'm not going anywhere my darling.' Sensing the change in her he lent his body forward slightly so she could rest her hands on his shoulders. Then as he had been taught he placed one hand on her gently swaying hips, before staying the other in a massaging downward motion down her back. Glancing down at his watch he nodded, that certainly hadn't been five minutes. There was a certain amount of relief in the realisation that everything was suddenly moving a lot quicker. He was snapped out of his thought by a much louder groan from Helen. His quicker than average reflexes meant he could quickly turn her and support her as he saw her knees beginning to give way.

Helen found herself sobbing with the sudden change in pain and intensity, suddenly there was a feeling of doubt running through her body, why had she thought she could do this…not again… Feeling Nikola wrap his arms around her and sway with her she started to wonder what on earth she had done to deserve having him by her side.

…

Helen sighed before trying to stand upright, for the past thirty minutes she had been trying the contractions through different positions. She had always been sure that she wouldn't give birth on her back, it seemed so wrong, but there were only so many positions she could try. She could sense Nikola getting more worried with each passing contraction, they were only three minutes apart now, and each one was getting considerably stronger. No one had checked Helen yet, mainly because she didn't want anyone but Nikola doing it, the only problem was that she hadn't told him that yet, she was hoping that by the time they got to it he would be so caught up in the moment that he wouldn't mind so much. Helen would have started laughing at the mental image she got of his expression, if she hadn't been caught by another contraction.

Nikola heard the change in breath and manage to slip an arm around her back to lift her up slightly. Watching her breathe through the pain he was sure that he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Of course she had refused all drugs, and none of them had been surprised at that, but it was the manner in which she was dealing with the contractions that had him amazed. The fact that even through the pain she was holding a certain grace about her, being as careful as he could he used his free hand to find the spot on her lower back that they had showed him in all the diagrams gently started to rub he could feel the bone he was expecting. Taking a deep breath he pushed harder into in until he heard Helen whisper.

'Thank you…' She turned towards him and blew the hair from her face before managing a small smile. 'It was working.' Bringing a hand up she rested in on top of her bump. 'I would say that this little one is seriously considering making an effort soon.' During the last contraction she had felt the baby shift, from everything she knew she could only assume it was the final move into the birth canal, despite the pain it had bought a certain sense of relief. Certain phrases about the beginning of the end were circling around her mind.

'Now...' Nikola looked at her, it was clear that things were getting closer together, and as he liked to think about it, that they were quickly heading towards the business end of things. 'We need to get you comfortable…' He grabbed an extra pillow to prop her up before helping her off the bed. He knew the irony would be lost on most people, but being Helen's birthing partner was exhausting, she wouldn't stay in the same position for two contractions in a row, and she was desperate to keep moving. However looking at his beautiful fiancé he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride.

Helen manoeuvred herself so she was sat against the bed with her knees bent up and legs apart. There was an uncomfortable pressure building in her lower body, and she wanted nothing anywhere near it, however she knew that was just her body preparing for the next stage, and looking over at Nikola she knew it was time to ask him to look at her. 'Niko darling…I need you to…Oh God…' The contraction ripping through her body caught her by surprise, both the strength and the closeness to the last one. Scrunching her hands into the carpet she struggled to get her breathing to where she wanted it, and for the first time she let out a scream of pain.

Hearing her scream felt as though it was ripping his heart in two, he had never wanted to take a pain away more than from Helen at that moment. Nothing mattered in that moment more than her. Scooting over he knew there was nothing he could do except stroke the hair away from her eyes and gently kiss her forehead. He was fully expecting a tirade of abuse, but when she finally opened her eyes her hand was clenched tightly onto his and she was looking at him with the big blue eyes he loved. 'You're nearly there my love…that was just over a minute.' Lifting her hand to his mouth he gently kissed it before resting a hand on her knee.

Nodding gently Helen tried to push herself up a little. 'We don't have long…I need you to check me…I think I must be nearly there…but we need to be sure…' Her breath was still short after the strength of the last contraction but she lifted her bottom up so he could roll her underwear down. Then gently he lifted the nightclothes she was still wearing out of the way. Nikola didn't make a sound while she quickly talked him through the exam, every focus was on her and trying to cause her as little pain as possible. Happy that he was doing it Helen felt herself breathe out a sigh of relief as they both realised she was about half a centimetre from being fully dilated. They were nearly there. The relief didn't last long though as another contraction grabbed her.

Nikola could sense the difference, this time she didn't even try to move, instead staying where she was and trying to concentrate on all the breathing she had been taught. The break between the next contraction was barely seconds before she was moaning again. Watching her he wanted to cry, they had both been warned about the transition she would go through, but watching the woman he loved in the middle of it was harder that he could ever put into words.

Helen wasn't sure she could do this anymore…there was no space between contractions and she was exhausted. Then something within her changed, she felt her body prepare for something different, and then she felt it. 'I need to push Niko…I need to oh bloodddyyy helllll….' She couldn't stop herself from following her bodies command, and without warning all of her strength went to pushing down into her body.

…

She had been pushing with all of her might for the best part of an hour, she still sat in the same position on the floor. Nikola had towels underneath and around her to catch the worst of the much they knew was to come. However despite all of the pushing they still seemed to be a way off. Nikola had been watching, and even he could see things weren't moving, he had been checking in the way she had taught him. Helen clearly thought the same thing, as all of a sudden she was trying to move herself. 'Can't stay here…' Leaning forward she tried to bring herself up into a different position. She closed her eyes trying to listen to her body, she was a great believer in active birth, and the more she thought, the quicker she realised that there was only one position her body wanted to be in. 'Can you support me?' Her breath was becoming shorter as she felt another contraction coming, she was relieved to see that Nikola seemed to have quickly realised what she meant.

Helen felt Nikola's arms around her, then she felt the pain as he helped moved her. She knew it was the right thing, but did it really have to hurt so much. He gently lifted her up before lowering her down so both feet were planted on the floor and she was squatting. His arms were hooked around her in such a way that held her close to him but left her arms free to catch their baby.

'I'm sorry darling…but this is it now…you have to push…' He whispered into her ear before stroking the sweaty hair back from her face. He could feel her shaking from the pressure, but he was after all a scientist, and he knew that this was the best way to move the baby down and out, if he was honest he had never really expected Helen to deliver while lying on her back.

Helen nodded gently. 'Ok…' Her breathing started to pick up as she felt the pressure build, suddenly she was pushing, and the baby was moving. Something shifted inside her and reaching down she could feel the top of the babies head for the first time. She struggled not to cry out at the sensation. Trying to think past the burning pain she pushed again and again.

Nikola bought a hand around to support the babies head as he felt her push again, he could feel the strength pushing through her body. 'One more Helen, just one more…' He made sure her hands were there supporting the baby as she pushed…and then it was done. Gently sitting back he lowered her to the ground and helped her lift the crying pink baby to rest on her stomach. Nuzzling into her hair he finally let the tears escape down his face.

Helen couldn't describe the relief she felt as her baby left her body and she was sure that the streams of tears running down her face were a sign of that, but it was nothing compared to the love she felt as she was placed on her chest. Turning her head slightly she looked straight into Nikola's tear stained eyes. 'We did it Niko…' She lent forward and kissed him before relaxing back into his arms.

Nikola looked down at his two girls and couldn't help but smile. 'We so did.' He looked from their baby and back up to her mother. Feeling his heart swell he knew that his words were corny, but he didn't care. 'My own piece of heaven.'

**A/N I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing this. You're all amazing, thank you and big hugs. Tasha. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. Not going to lie this fic is keeping me happy haha. For some stupid reason I don't find it as easy to write as angst…but the end product makes me happier. I hope your still enjoying, and you make me smile every time you read…oh and over 1,000 hits…made me run round like an idiot haha. Shouts to agrainne24 for beta-ing…get better soon my lovely. Mwah. Tasha. Xx**

**Chapter 7**

Helen tried to stretch out in the bed, she simply didn't understand her body at that moment in time. It had taken little under twelve hours from when her waters had broken to deliver her little girl. She was sore and exhausted, yet lying in her bed she felt more awake than she had done in days. Turning her head she looked for what could have been the hundredth time into the crib that rested beside her bed. Resting inside the dark wood frame was her daughter. She had to admit that the word made her choke a little. After Ashley she had never expected to be a Mum again, gently pushing herself up from where she lay, she slowly reached across so she was able to run a finger across the babies cheek. It seemed that the whole birth process hadn't much affected the child's ability to sleep.

'You are meant to be resting.' Nikola pushed open the door to their room before walking in with a glass of water.

'Can't sleep.' Helen removed her hand from the crib before turning back to face Nikola. She gave him a gentle smile. 'Anyway, I'm feeling pretty good.' She pushed herself further up into a sitting position, it took all of her strength not to wince as she shifted.

'Don't even think about it Helen. You had a baby less that four hours ago. You need some rest.' Nikola put the glass of water down beside her bed. He had been expecting this argument at some point. In some ways he was amazed it had taken her this long.

'Nikola please, I feel fine.' She looked towards him. 'Besides what use am I to anyone lying here?' She was frustrated, and it was quickly beginning to show through in her mood.

Nikola sat down on the bed next to her. 'You see that small but pretty much perfect human being?' He nodded towards the baby girl in the crib. 'Right now she is your main priority.' Leaning towards Helen he gently kissed her forehead. 'I get that you want to get back to this place, but you have another baby right now.' He looked at her again. 'And right now she really needs her Mum.' He gently placed a hand under her chin so he could tip her face up towards him. Leaning forward he gently kissed her nose. There was something about it he had always adored. It was what he would always term a perfect shape, with a gentle dusting of freckles across the surface. 'So are we going to call her baby girl forever? Or has Mummy come up with a name she likes?'

Helen looked at him. 'You would think that after nine months of waiting I would be closer to choosing.' Looking at Nikola she couldn't help but think about what he had said just moments after seeing his daughter. 'Your little piece of heaven.' She looked at him before smiling. 'Talia.' She quickly spoke the word that they both knew as an ancient translation of heaven.

Nikola looked at her before grinning. 'Talia Grace.' He couldn't help himself but kiss Helen again.

'Oh. I think you forgot something my darling. She is Talia Grace Tesla.' She looked straight at him and couldn't help but smile as she confirmed their daughters name. Of course Ashley had always been a Magnus, and there had never been a question about that, but this was completely different. This was their child and she was undoubtedly a Tesla. Even in the small time she had been with her daughter there were little glances from her that made her smile…and an undoubted stubbornness about her attitude.

Nikola took a gentle hold of her and gently lay her down on the bed underneath him, carefully he kissed her lips before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. He ran his arms down her arms before wrapping them around her stomach. 'You are more beautiful that you will ever know…' Nikola spoke quietly, he would never have believed that such words would pass his lips.

Helen gently turned her head and relaxed into his touch. She took a deep breath of the scent she so loved. Everything about him made completely safe. From the crib they could hear small whimpers starting from the baby. Helen felt her body tense, she knew that there was one thing her baby wanted, and so far she hadn't managed to give it to her.

Nikola felt her body tense. Gently moving her went and picked Talia up from the crib moving back to the bed he sat down with her and gently rocked backwards and forwards hoping to soothe her cries. It worked for a moment or two, but in reality he couldn't give her what she wanted. Carefully he motioned to Helen. 'Come and sit with me darling.' He carefully moved his legs apart so Helen could settle in between them. Once she was settled he placed the baby in her arms. 'You're her Mum…she wants you…' He gently kissed the side of her face before running his hands up and down her arms.

Helen looked down at the baby in her arms and wanted to sob. Taking a deep breath she moved aside the top of her pyjamas. She lifted her now fussing daughter so she was settled against the chosen breast. Taken a deep breath then she waited…Talia nuzzled around the sensitive skin before gently latching on. She tried suckling for a few moments before breaking away and letting out a wail. Helen wasn't sure she had ever felt like more of a failure than in that moment. She went to lower the baby, but before she could felt one of Nikola's arms around her front holding her arm in place, and another behind her starting a steady massage on her back. 'Nikola please…I can't…' She heard herself sob as she spoke the words. Why couldn't he see that this was hurting her so much.

'You can do this my love. Just relax.' He kissed her again while carrying on the massage, carefully he hit the spot that he knew made her melt, he felt her body fall back into his as he gently kissed her neck again. It was only when he heard a gentle suckling noise that he opened his eyes and carefully looked down. 'See…' He kissed Helen again making sure that she looked down.

Helen felt something change within her, and as she looked down it became clear that her and Talia were attached in the most intimate way. 'Oh…' She lifted her other hand to stroke a finger down the side of her cheek, carefully stroking the beautiful skin of her beautiful daughter. Though the moment was special on its own, she was sure that having Nikola by her side made it even more amazing. She wondered from time to time what it was that had kept them together, of course so many people had been sure that it was destined to fail…yet here they were. Looking up at him now she was sure that she knew. There was a love in his eyes that was simple yet so complete. The way he looked at her and there daughter nearly bought her to her knees every time. 'I love you Nikola…' She kissed him again on the nose, loving the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms, with their little girl held tightly in hers.

…

Helen had always had a problem with jet-lag. That mixed with the sporadic insomnia she suffered from her sleep patterns had never been very good, but thankfully she had never needed the standard amount of sleep. This all combined seemed to add up perfectly for having a child, when Ashley was born she had been right in the middle of growing the network, and while she wasn't completely proud of it. There was no doubt that she had fitted her baby into her work with her network. This time though she had decided right from the beginning that her baby was going to be the main priority. Becoming a Mum the second time was a bigger blessing than she could ever asked for, and she wasn't going to waste it. While Nikola was struggling with the disturbed sleep she had no problem with getting up in the middle of night to feed her, she was only four days into having her, but each night so far had ended with a walk around the Sanctuary in the middle of the night. Not that Helen was complaining, she had always been convinced that there was something truly magical about her home in the night time.

Wandering through the corridor she wanted to show her daughter every room of the home she loved, though as they wandered she was beginning to realise just how many rooms there were. Tonight was the library, walking into her favourite room she settled down on one of the comfortable chairs, settling into the chair she arranged her clothes so she could settle down to feed Talia. It seemed to silly now all of her worrying, the feel of her baby nuzzling against her breast seemed like the most natural and peaceful thing in the world.

Settling down Helen picked up the book resting on the book in front of her, she had started reading it for what may have been the hundredth time in her life, but there was something about it. She knew that some people may have seen chocolate as their comfort food, but she had never been conventional. There was no doubt that this was hers, sitting back she started to read, she couldn't help but smile. _'__It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**So…I'm sad due to certain news. I decided that because of this I would be updating fluff…needed to make myself happy and I kind of liked the way that their relationship worked in this one. So…let me know what you think *hint hint.* Oh and if you didn't already know. The first in a series of Olympic one shots is up. Go check it up Enjoy people. Oh…and I have an amazing beta…her name is agrainne24…and she is incredible.**

**Chapter 8**

Waking up Nikola stretched out in the bed. His eyes sprung open as he felt the cold space around his body. He was so used to waking up with his arms wrapped around her warm body, he would snuggle deep into the back of her making the most of every piece of contact between his body and hers. Becoming fully conscious he sat up in the bed, looking over into the crib he saw the covers empty. He should have been able to lie back down and fall back to sleep, he knew that his daughter and fiancé were together but he just needed to know where they were. He wanted to laugh when he thought about all the years he had spent alone…he had spent so long searching for happiness. He would never have believed that it could have ever been this simple.

…

Walking through the house at night he suddenly realised quite how big a building it was. Where on earth was he meant to look first? He stood for a moment thinking, Helen had spent the past nights showing their baby different parts of the house. He was sure they had been around most of it, but then he realised. Quickly he started walking towards the room he expected to find both of his girls in.

Gently pushing open the door to the library Nikola could not stop the smile spreading across his face. He had only been parted from them for a few hours, but his heart leapt at the beautiful sight in front of him. Helen was sat on her favourite sofa, with her legs twisted around to rest across the sofa, she looked comfortable, yet at the same time she was effortlessly beautiful. That sight in itself would have been enough to melt his insides into a puddle of goo.

The next part of the scene was more than that, it was pretty much magical. Held in her arms was their daughter. Her arms were wrapped around her, gently holding her close; even in her sleep she had a protective hold around her baby. Helen's night shirt was pushed to the side and Talia was held close to her chest, nuzzling against the bare breast she had been feeding from. He loved that Helen was so comfortable with having her baby so close, it wasn't clear which one of them had fallen asleep both, but Helen hadn't worried about covering herself up.

Nikola looked for a moment, desperate to commit to memory the picture in front of him, but then he had an even better idea. Gently moving away he found a camera and walking back to the library he took a set of photos of his girls. There was no movement, and no positioning, her hair fell naturally across her shoulder, the dark curls a perfect complement against the creamy bareness of her skin.

He took everything from close ups through to head shots, he switched the colour around until he found the perfect shot…looking down at the digital screen on the camera he wanted to cry at the scene he had captured. It was beautifully natural, yet at the same time the image of perfection.

'What on earth are you doing?' Helen felt a smile start across her face as she came around from what had been a rather enjoyable sleep. Her eyes fluttering open she bought her arms up higher around Talia and rubbed her hands across her tiny back. Looking down at the baby she couldn't help but smile. 'Someone's a sleepy head…' She leant down and kissed the gentle crop of hair on her head making sure to take in the smell that only her baby had.

Nikola walked towards her and perching on the arm of the sofa he lent across and tipped the screen of the camera towards her. Looking at her face he started to worry, she had been asleep after all. 'Sorry, I didn't think…I just…you looked so beautiful…' He blinked his eyes not sure about what to think.

Helen looked up at him. 'Beautiful, they're beautiful my love.' Tipping her chin up towards him she gave him a gentle smile before gently pursing her lips. She couldn't help but smile when it was met with a kiss she had been craving.

Nikola bought a hand around to cup the back of her head. Gently supporting her head he pressed his lips close against hers once again. 'Love you…' He spoke into her lips before pulling away to move his kisses on to the top of Talia's sleeping head. 'Love you too baby girl.' Carefully he bought a hand around her back and lifted the strap of her bra. Releasing her head he carefully moved his other hand around to gently move her nursing bra back up and around.

Helen looked towards him. There had been many times and partners that with such intimate contact she would have jumped a mile, she could do passion…she could do lust, but the tenderness and simple love that Nikola was displaying towards her and their child was more…so much more. Carefully finishing he straightened her top before bringing an arm around her and holding her close. He rested his hand on the top of her stomach.

'Do you mind drawing attention to the baby rolls?' Helen looked up at him to raise her eyebrows. 'Generally in the first few days after having a baby, a woman tends to be over emotional…and feeling particularly touchy about the distinct increase in size…especially…' She reached down and took his hand. 'Around the stomach area…' She looked away. Talking about it had made the lump in her throat even bigger. Turning away everything came welling over her. She felt the hot tears spilling down her face.

Nikola looked at her. 'Are you being serious..?' Carefully he moved Helen slightly so he could slip in behind her. Moving his legs he rested her between them, being careful with every movement of her body. He was probably more aware of the sensitivity of her body after the birth than she was, he knew his woman, and that it would only take a few more days before she had convinced herself that she was really to run at full tilt again. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. 'I love every single part of you, I love every single freckle…every single line and every single dimple.' Bringing his hands down and around her stomach he rested his hands there. 'I love everything that this little bit extra represents…and how soft your body feels against mine…' He bought his head around and looked towards her. 'Most of all…I love the fact that your mine. I love that you've given me a beautiful little girl, and that every morning I wake up and remember that you're all mine…' He kissed her again before moving his arms so he was supporting her arms as she held the baby.

'What on earth did I do to deserve this my love.' Lifting an arm away from Talia she ran it down the side of his face. 'I love you Nikola Tesla. Don't ever forget that.'

Nikola looked down at her. 'I don't plan to.' Gently he stood up before reaching his arms out to have Talia placed in them. He couldn't help but smile to feel the weight of the baby close against his chest. 'Now my baby girl…your Mummy needs some sleep, as do you…' Gently kissing the top of her head she shifted her into one arm and gently reached out the other arm to coax Helen from the sofa. 'So Mummy…you coming?' He winked at her.

Helen smiled as she stood up from the sofa and took hold of his hand, letting his gently thread it around her side. She wasn't sure that he had ever felt quite so complete. Her body pressed against Nikola's as he held their daughter close in his arms. Walking back to their bedroom she couldn't help but think about Talia…and how right her name truly was.

**Hope you enjoyed, hope to update again on Sunday. Thankies. Tasha. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So…I think we are all pretty sure that while Helen loves being a Mum, there is no way she is going to sit back and relax haha. Thanks to agrainne24 for beta-ing you lovely girl, also to the girlies. If you haven't checked it out then chartreuseian has posted the second Olympic one-shot. I would seriously recommend. Anyway. Enjoy Tasha. Xx**

**Chapter 9**

Helen could feel her legs starting to sway. Why hadn't anyone told her what a huge mistake this would be. Oh hold on, as she sheepishly thought back to the disagreement she had with Nikola in the morning she quickly realised that in fact everyone apart from herself had seen that it was a bad idea. Looking up at the multiple screens around her she tried to bring herself back from her thoughts and into the conference call she was meant to be having with the other heads of house. Though even as she looked around at the screens she couldn't help but think back to the conversation come argument she had ended up having with Nikola that morning.

'Let me get this straight…you had a baby less than a week ago, yet you think it's fine to throw yourself back into work…' Nikola turned away before finishing. 'Figures.' He walked away from where he stood next to the bed and towards where Talia lay sleeping in her crib.

…

_ 'I think your taking this out of proportion Nikola, if you think about it rationally I'm not even leaving the house.' Carefully reaching around her back Helen struggled before finally pulling the zip up on her suit skirt. She breathed out gently, she had been sensible enough to choose a skirt from early on into her pregnancy. Even she wasn't optimistic enough to think that she would fit straight back into her pre-pregnancy suits quite yet._

_ 'You promised Helen…' His voice was quiet. It wasn't that he wanted an argument, in fact he hated the idea. However he could see where this was heading, and if it was at all possible he wanted to nip it in the bud now. The only problem was this was Helen they were talking about, stubborn at the best of times she was very likely to head in the opposite direction if she pushed too hard. 'You said at least six weeks Helen…it hasn't even been one yet.'_

_ Leaning down to look in the mirror she put the final touches to her make up before sweeping her hair to the side with a casual clip. 'Let's not do this now Nikola, I have a conference call in an hour and I don't want to be late for it.' Standing up from the mirror she looked towards where he stood. 'It's one conference call…it can't hurt.' Part of her was tempted to give in and spend the day with her baby, but there was another part of her desperate to feel like more than she did. Of course she loved the baby, but she wasn't convinced that she had ever been cut out to be just a mother._

_ 'But it isn't just one conference call Helen…you're missing the point.' He was careful not to raise his voice as much as he wanted. Talia was already starting to stir in the crib below him. He knew that when he chose to be with Helen that there was a chance this would happen…that she would get dragged into the world of work that had taken up her life for so long. However it didn't mean it was going to be easy._

_ 'I can't do this now…I have to be down there.' She ran her fingers through her hair, perfected the make up around her eyes before turning around from the mirror. 'I'll see you later.' She looked to where Nikola stood. She thought about going over to Talia's crib, but something stopped her. She shook her head before fixing herself into work mode. _

_ Nikola watched the change in her face, he could see the change from Mum to work within a moment. Watching her walk out of their room and down towards the world of work that would absorb her he wanted to scream. Looking down at the baby in the crib he didn't understand. Reaching down he picked up Talia and went to sit with her in the chair they had set up in the corner of the room. All he could do was hope that Helen came round, and quickly realised that even she needed to put aside time to be a Mum._

…

Helen couldn't stop herself from thinking about the morning. She saw herself as quite a good judge of character, but it seemed that didn't necessarily extend to her own. Feeling her legs once again begin to buckle she couldn't believe the pain running through her body. Of course she had been a Mum before, but if she was completely honest most of that time had been sat behind her desk. Running the Sanctuary had become even more physical in the past years, and she was sure that some of the pain reflected the wrong decisions she appeared to be making.

'I can't do this.' Her voice was quiet to start. In fact so quiet that none of the other heads on the call heard the words or her voice. Taking a deep breath she took a moment to think about whether this was what she wanted. The answer came quickly. 'I can't do this.' This time her voice was loud and firm. She looked around the multiple screens. 'I need you all to know that I am taking eight weeks maternity leave, from now Will is acting head of both this Sanctuary and the network.' She nodded to them all before stepping back and finishing the call. She didn't want the questions, as she was pretty sure that none of them would like the answer.

Stepping back Helen went to take a step forwards. Though with it she found her knees buckle. Before she realised her knees crashed into the floor, there was a pain through her body with the shock of the impact. She wanted to get up, she tried more than once to force herself from the floor. However it seemed that her body had got definite other ideas. She tried once more before crumpling back in on herself, the top of her body crumpled against her knees and she started to cry.

She wasn't sure how long she had been on the floor, but the aching through her breasts was becoming more and more intense. Looking down at the watch Nikola had bought for her last birthday she was shocked. It was over three hours since she had fed Talia, it was no wonder that the breasts were so sore. Pushing herself back so she could sit on the floor she wanted to laugh, she was still sore from the birth, everything about her body was telling her that she was a Mum again. Yet here she was trying to throw herself into work. Maybe it was time to admit that sometimes nature knew best.

…

'When you are older my darling we are going to have the best time.' Nikola looked down at the still sleeping baby in his arms, he hadn't intended to hold her for so long, but once he started looking down at the perfect baby in his arms he didn't want to let her go. He planned on making the most of every minute. There was a chance that he might not do this again.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of Talia snuffling in his arms. She started to groan as she stretched out. In a way almost identical to Helen in the other part of the Sanctuary, Nikola gently shifted the baby so he was able to check his watch. Made sense, Talia was more than an hour past being due a feed. The only problem being that he was sure Helen hadn't expressed, and she wasn't here either. Talia's snuffles quickly became cries so without thinking Nikola was up off the chair and rocking Talia backwards and forth trying to calm his daughter.

Feeling a little bit helpless Nikola started singing under his breath to her hoping that the simple gestures would calm the upset child. He could feel her trying to nuzzle against his chest, searching for the comfort that he expected to find there. Upon realising that he wasn't going to be able to calm her he continued to rock her.

Helen turned the corner into their room. She had taken a while convincing herself to go back. She knew that if it had been reversed then she would be struggling to stop herself from flying at him. However she had to do this… Pushing open the door she wasn't sure whether to cry or smile at the sight before her. Nikola was walking round the room with Talia held close in his arms, the mixture of gentle singing and the rocking motion had taken the edge off her cries. Yet it was still clear that she was upset. 'I'm sorry Niko…' She stepped into the room and spoke quietly.

Nikola turned round and instantly relaxed as he saw her standing there. 'Don't apologise just strip…' The words came out before he could think. Looking towards her he shook his head. 'Oh God…I didn't…I just.' He looked down towards the baby before gently lifting her. 'She wants feeding…and I don't seem to be adequately equipped.'

Helen couldn't help but smile. Without saying a word she removed her jacket, undid the top buttons of her shirt before taking the baby. Sitting down on the chair she unclasped her nursing bra before releasing her breast and lifting Talia. It took only a moment for her to latch on and within moments the noisy feeding sounds were echoing around the room. Sitting with her baby against her chest Helen wasn't sure how she had tried to put this from her mind. She felt the weight next to her as Nikola sat on the arm of the chair.

He had spent so much of the past days watching Helen feed their daughter, yet no matter how many time he watched there was still something magical about it. Leaning across he kissed the top of her head.

Looking up Helen felt the tears rolling down her cheek. 'Why are you being so nice…I went against the only thing you ever wanted…' She was desperately trying to stop the tears, but the extra hormones flying through her body and the feeling of having Talia feeding just meant the tears were flowing faster and harder.

'Because my love…I love you…' He bent and kissed her lips, feeling her tears running onto his cheeks. 'Both of you.' He ran a finger over the soft hair on Talia's gentle head.

Helen looked up at him. 'I've told them that I'm having eight weeks off. Will is acting head of the Sanctuary network…' She smiled through the tears. 'So for the next eight weeks I am all yours.' She gently kissed his lips.

Careful not to disturb Talia Nikola slipped behind her on the chair and held her tight. 'I could get used to this.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Feel a little bit as though this has been neglected with Olympic One Shots, and new fics. However I love writing is as I just end up chilling and enjoying them all being a cute little family. So I hope you enjoy Shouts to every single person that has reviewed you are all stunning I have a beta…she is beautiful. Agrainne24, loves. Hugs. **

**Chapter 10**

Hearing his daughter starting to grumble in her cot Nikola quickly got out of the bed and scooped up his daughter. In a moment he had her close to his chest and was gentle walking around their room swaying back and forth. She was coming up for six weeks old, and it still amazed Nikola that he was unable to take his eyes from her. Every movement she made was completely magical to him. Gently swaying her he could hear the grumbles start to quieten but she wasn't completely quiet. Watching her try to nuzzle into his chest he quickly realised that like so many times before, she wanted something that he could not physically provide. 'How about we let Mummy sleep a little longer.' He bought a finger round to rest against her ruby lips. Breathing a small sigh of relief as she started to gently suck on it, however the small comfort didn't last long. Within a couple of minutes Talia had realised that the gentle sucking was giving no reward and her head came back with a wail.

Helen rolled over in the bed before speaking. 'I'm awake beba I'm awake.' The Serbian word for baby rolled off her tongue encased in an accent Nikola loved. 'Bring her over love.' Without moving up the bed Helen moved her nightshirt, well Helen's old work shirt across so her chest was exposed. She loved that they were so comfortable that she needed to only watch as Nikola placed Talia onto her chest letting her squirm into a comfortable position before quickly starting to feed.

'Sorry…I wanted to let you sleep longer.' Nikola got onto the bed beside her. Sitting against the headboard he gently wrapped his arms through her and carefully moved her and Talia so they were both resting against him. It meant that he could hold her close and gently place a kiss to the top of her head.

'Really Nikola…' She rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. 'You get up in the night my love, you do everything you can…' She looked down before gently stroking his finger down the side of the babies cheek. 'I think that I can let you off for not being able to feed her.' Looking down at Talia she realised that her daughter had fallen asleep half way through feeding. Laughing gently she covered herself up before resting Talia in between the two of them. 'How on earth did we manage to make such a beautiful little girl?' Helen couldn't help but look at her and feel little pieces of herself melt inside.

Nikola wanted to laugh at the comment. 'I think it's quite clear where her looks came from.' Nikola had never expected to fall in love so quickly and hard with his daughter. As far as he had been concerned this was something Helen had wanted to do, he was going along with it as it was what she wanted, and he wouldn't deny it.

However, now he stood watching Helen and their daughter he hated to admit that he was completely wrong. There in front of him was everything he had ever wanted. He had quite clearly become lost in his own world, for he didn't hear her voice until she started laughing. Shaking his head he concentrated. 'Sorry…'

'I said that you look a little lost my love.' Helen laughed, she had felt Talia become heavier in her arms as she fell asleep at her chest. Carefully shifting she covered herself up before lying the baby down gently on top of her legs. 'Come back to bed.' She cocked her head slightly before stretching back.

Nikola smiled. 'Now there's an offer…' He grinned before walking back over to the bed. Carefully he looked for Helen's approval before scooping Talia up so he was able to put her back into the crib. He took a moment adjusting the bedding around her before he was completely happy. Of course everything would have been moved by the morning, but Nikola had come to decide that was beside the point. It settled himself down knowing that his baby was comfortable, finally happy he turned around and gently got into the bed beside Helen.

Helen wanted to laugh at the gentle movements Nikola was attempting. He had treated her like a doll since she had given birth. Of course part of her was happy about it, she of course had been sensitive, but at the same time incredibly frustrated. She couldn't think of a time she had felt closer to him, and she was desperate to show him that. Yet they both knew that it was simply a waiting game, in order to make it seem a little less rotten she had convinced herself that it would all be worth the wait by the time they got there. 'How about you lift up that sheet come inside and kiss me…' The words were short, sharp and to the point. She lifted the sheet and gently winked towards him.

Nikola did not need telling twice, within a moment he had stripped off the gown her was wearing and slipped back underneath the sheet. Then he stopped. 'I'm sorry.' He didn't wait for Helen to reply before he kissed her. Of course there had been kisses in the past weeks, but nothing like this. Pressing his lips flush against hers it felt as though everything had stopped, the blood pumping through her body and into his lips were making them gently pulse. He went to pull away before Helen's hand was round the back of his head stopping him from pulling away.

Helen felt her whole body start to melt against him, she had read so many thing dismissing kissing as being unnecessary to a relationship, how wrong had they been. He had been gentle, and that was fine. However Helen wanted so much more, she wanted to feel him close against her, so with her hand around the back of his head she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Finally his resistance gave and let her slip her tongue between his lips to duel with his.

Nikola couldn't stop himself from touching her creamy skin, carefully he rested his hand on top of her thigh. Gently squeezing he was struggling from getting too carried away. Without her lips leaving his he suddenly felt her hand on his, and without saying a word she was guiding his hand further up her leg. Nikola suddenly realised that she wasn't going to stop, and with the realisation of what was happening Nikola felt his whole body relax.

…

Lying in their bed with his arms wrapped tight around her Helen was sure she had ever felt more satisfied. Their relationship had always been incredible in more ways than one, but there had been something incredible about this, it might have been the wait…or just the thought of having him so close once more. Gently lifting her head she couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. He needed nowhere near as much sleep as a 'normal' human being. So when she caught him relaxed like this she couldn't help but sit and watch.

Finding herself more awake Helen started to realise that there was a strange feeling running across her chest. Looking across she saw her nightshirt lying in the floor, then recalling their activities she quickly realised what she was feeling. 'Oh bloody hell…' The words were louder than she had intended and she wanted to swear aloud when she realised that Nikola was waking, but she didn't. Instead she moved from her position and went to clean herself up before pumping. Glancing at the clock she quickly realised that Talia had slept hours longer than they had been expecting, no wonder she was feeling so swollen.

Quickly moving into the en-suite she cleaned herself up and sorted herself up before slipping on her nursing bra. Over the top she slipped a loose fitting shirt. Doing up a couple of buttons she suddenly felt arms around her waist. Leaning her head back she gently sighed as he kissed her neck before gently blowing onto the place.

'Last night was incredible my love…' He kissed her again gently bringing a hand around her face so gently turn her head. Carefully he placed a tender kiss on her lips. 'How do you look quite this amazing so early.' He looked her up and down before turning around and gently kissing her again.

Helen lent her head towards hi and gently rested it there. 'Thank you.' Looking down she suddenly felt self-conscious. She found herself bringing her arms around herself, it had been completely different when they were in bed. Good angles and lighting always did wonders for a girl, now standing in the bare light of her bathroom she quickly felt once more like a woman who had recently had a baby.

'Are you being serious?' Nikola took her hands away from her body and held them gently outstretched and away. 'You my darling and beautiful….' He kissed her neck again before kissing the dip between her breasts. One gentle kiss to her stomach. He felt Helen flinch slightly, but he held her there, gently kissing again before standing up. 'Not only are you beautiful…but you and that little one made me a Dad…' He kissed her lips before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Standing there this time it was Helen's turn to relax, and quickly she did, straight into his arms. This was her family, and she couldn't feel more blessed.

**Hope you enjoyed, I will try and get this updated again next week. Tasha. xx**


End file.
